jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Henrietya Antilles
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Weiblich |Haut=Beige |Haare=Schwarz |Augen=Braun |Größe= |Körpermasse= |Merkmale= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat= |Familie=Familie AntillesXim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster |Beruf=Xenoarchäologin |Mentor=Bleys Harand |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation=Universität von Sanbra |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet=Xenoarchäologie |Ausrüstung=*Datapad und Datacards''Star Wars Adventure Journal 14'' – From the Files of Corellia Antilles *Medpacks |Bewaffnung=Merr-Sonn 434 |Fahrzeug=Henrietya Antilles' Raumschiff |Einsätze=DelrianGalactic Campaign Guide |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Neue Republik *Universität von Sanbra }} Eigenübersetzung von: “''With over 25,000 years of computer records alone, the idea that anything -- artifacts, cities, weapons -- has been ’lost’ is absurd. In my experience, if something can't be found, it's because someone wanted it that way.” aus ''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd Henrietya Antilles, auch bekannt als Corellia Antilles, war eine menschliche Xenoarchäologin und arbeitete für die Universität von Sanbra. Sie verdiente ihren Lebensunterhalt damit, Spuren untergegangener Zivilisationen zu finden und die Sieben Rätsel der Galaxis zu erforschen. Henrietya war weiblich, trug schwarzes Haar, hatte eine beige Hautfarbe und braune Augen. Biografie Henrietya Antilles war eine sehr bekannte Archäologin zur Zeit der Neuen Republik. Sie war die Studentin und Protégé des corellianischen Händlers, Philosophen und Historikers Bleys Harand und erlangte unter seinen Fittichen einen Doktortitel. Auf der Höhe ihrer Karriere verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit damit, überall in der Galaxis Forschungen vergangener Zivilisationen anzustellen. Außerdem wurde sie Gegenstand vieler Holoserien und Holodokumentationen. Die Aschewelten miniatur|links|180px|Henrietya Antilles Zu einem nicht genau bekannten Zeitpunkt, irgendwann während der Ära der Neuen Republik entsandte Bleys Harand Henrietya und einige seiner Studenten auf eine geheime Exkursion in die Aschewelten, die damals noch dem Wilden Raum zugerechnet wurden. Henrietya entdeckte dort eine Strahlung, welche genau derjenigen von Kernspaltungswaffen vor rund 25000 Jahren entsprach. Die Hutts waren dafür bekannt, gelegentlich mal achtlos Planeten zu vergiften und ganze Spezies auszurotten. Und weil die Aschewelten vor ungefähr 25000 Jahren noch zu Xims Imperium gehört hatten, das sich seinerzeit mit den Hutts im Krieg befand, kamen Henrietya und Bleys zu dem Schluss, dass die Aschewelten Überreste des Kiirium-Reiches und eine Erinnerung an die Völkermord-Kampagne der Hutts gegen die Tioneser waren. Kurz darauf entdeckte Henrietya im Großen Mausoleum von Duinarbulon Grabinschriften, aus deren Entzifferung sich ergab, dass Harands These richtig gewesen war. Die dort entdeckte Karte, die mit dem Namen "Antilles-Karte" nach Henrietya benannt wurde, brachte außerdem weitere für Bleys interessante Entdeckungen. Ihr war zu entnehmen, dass die Welt Wyndigal II einst als Huronom bekannt war, und die Welt OHS3842-03 war unter dem Namen Astigone verzeichnet. Die Gefangenen von Delrian Einige Zeit später fand auf dem Planeten Delrian ein Aufstand statt. Einige Verbrecher und Banditen, die auf dem Gefängnisplaneten gefangen gehalten wurden, wendeten sich gegen den Sicherheitsdienst und übernahmen die Kontrolle über Mine Head 37. Der Inhaber dieser Miene war Wardex Simyl Fruul, der nach dem Aufstand eine Erklärung an die Presse abgab, in der er erklärte, „dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis der planetare Sicherheitsdienst dieses Problem unter Kontrolle bringt und die mörderischen Tiere auslöscht“. Als der Aufstand eine Woche nach Beginn noch nicht niedergeschlagen war, rief die Regierung Delrians ein Spezialteam, das Mine Head 37 bei der Beseitigung des Problems unterstützen sollte. Dieses Team bestand aus Doktor Henrietya Antilles, Kooroo-Mystiker Xavar, dem Direktor des Coruscant-Museums galaktischer Kulturen, dem Sicherheitschef der Mine Head 37 und dem Universität von Byblos-Professor in Physik, Energie und Metallurgie Allor Vybb. Auf Delrian musste sich das Team auch mit Kopfgeldjägern herumschlagen, die vom Aufstand erfahren hatten und nun ihre Dienste anboten. Weitere Forschungen Henrietya war maßgeblich an vielen weiteren Forschungen und Exkursionen beteiligt. Sie verfasste sogar ein Werk mit dem Titel Xenoarchaelogy Defined, New Journal of Ancient Studies. Darin berichtet sie über ihre Forschungen und Erfahrungen. Das Werk wurde so populär, dass die junge Tash Arranda es als Referenzwerk für ihren Aufsatz Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd, Or: What I Did On My Inter-Term Break verwendete.Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd From the Files of Corellia Antilles Ein weiteres von Henrietya verfasstes Werk trägt den Titel „From the Files of Corellia Antilles“. In diesem Werk befinden sich genaue Daten ihrer wichtigsten Forschungen, die am Ende dieses Abschnittes aufgelistet sind. In der vierseitigen Einleitung ihres Werkes beschreibt Henrietya zuerst ihren Beruf und erzählt etwas über sich, um anschließend direkt zu ihren Forschungen zu kommen. Geschrieben wurde es im Jahre 11 NSY. Folgend Henrietyas Forschungen, Entdeckungen und Niederschriften. (Anmerkung des Autors: Es liegt keine Garantie auf eine hundertprozentige Richtigkeit der Übersetzung des Textes aus dem Adventure Journal!) Sith-Gräber auf Korriban miniatur|links|250px „Vor langer Zeit waren die Lords der Sith die unbestrittenen Herrscher ihrer Welten. Wir wissen nur wenig über ihre Zivilisation, die vor über 5000 Jahren fiel. Auf Korriban, einer düsteren Wüstenwelt, existieren allerdings noch Spuren des Sith-Imperiums, unter anderem die Monumente und Grabkomplexe. Korriban wird von den meisten Reisenden weiträumig umflogen, selbst unter dem Galaktischen Imperium waren Flüge dorthin verboten. Korriban ist weit entfernt, unbewohnt und furchterregend. Die wenigen Besucher dieser Welt berichten von pfeifenden Winden und heulenden Sandstürmen, die durch die windigen Täler ziehen und jedes lebendige Wesen innerhalb weniger Sekunden zerpflücken. Wilde Raubtiere wandern über die Ödflächen und jagen die Nager und Pflanzenfresser, von denen es hier so viele gibt. Die Winter sind bitterkalt und die Sommer mörderisch heiß. Es ist eine Welt von leichter Mäßigung. Das Tal der Gräber und Sith-Gruften ist dunkel und so gut wie ohne Leben. Vor allem bösartige Raubtiere schleichen in diesem Gebiet herum, obwohl es hier kein Wasser gibt und daher auch keine Beute zu finden ist. Die Gruften sind direkt vor der Mauer des Tals, einige in soliden Felsen, andere sind auch riesigen Blöcken konstruiert. In der Mitte des Canyons ist ein großes Gebäude, vermutlich ein Tempel. Diese Monumente werden von gigantischen, finster dreinblickenden Statuen bewaffneter Wesen und abstruser Raubtiere beschützt. Legenden behaupten, dass Droiden und die Geister von Kriegern Grabräuber angreifen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob diese Legenden wahr sind, allerdings werden tatsächlich nur sehr wenige Sith-Grabbeilagen auf dem Schwarzmarkt angeboten. Alte unvollständige und verfallene Sith-Aufzeichnungen säumen die Gruften und sind voll mit Grabschätzen, dekorativen Einrichtungen und geopferten Wesen. Die alten Sith-Lords bestanden darauf, ihre Besitztümer mit in den Tod zu nehmen, sodass das Meiste ihrer angehäuften Reichtümer mit ihnen unter Tonnen von Stein begraben wurde, ihre persönlichen Schiffe und Sklaven eingeschlossen. Das sollte ein archäologischer Spielplatz sein. Unter der Galaktischen Republik fanden einige Expeditionen zu den alten Sith-Welten statt, doch diese waren klein und unter strengster Aufsicht der Jedi. Mit dem Aufstieg des Imperiums, wurden die Welten vollständig verboten und gemieden. Lediglich den Adepten und Vertrauten des Imperators war es erlaubt, die Sith-Welten aufzusuchen. Alle dort gefundenen Daten wurden systematisch vom Imperium gelöscht. Heute stehen wir hier von unser eigenen Ignoranz bedroht. Die meisten Sith-Adepten sind der Gefangennahme entkommen. Einige von ihnen sind möglicherweise sogar zu einer alten Sith-Welt geflohen, wo sie in irgendeiner längst vergessenen Zitadelle Sith-Schriften studieren. Wir wissen einfach nicht genug über diese mysteriösen Planeten. Eine Expedition zu den Gruften auf Korriban ist daher eine offensichtliche Notwendigkeit.“ Kaiserin Tetas Kronjuwelen miniatur|rechts|180px „Vor fünftausend Jahren vereinigte Kaiserin Teta das Koros-System unter ihren weisen Herrschaft. Nach einiger Zeit wurde das System umbenannt und war als Kaiserin-Teta-System bekannt. Kaiserin Tetas Kronjuwelen, ein Teil ihrer persönlichen Artefakte, sind eines der Wunder der Galaxis. Tetas originalen Schätze bestanden unter anderem aus ihrer Krone, Ornamenten, persönlicher Kampfrüstung und einem paar passender Klingen. Teta war für ihre Kampfkünste und diplomatischen Fähigkeiten bekannt und bekämpfte viele von ihren politischen Feinden und Piraten hervorgerufenen Revolten und Coups persönlich. Ihr Erbe war weniger weise und sinnvoll. In den Jahrhunderten nach ihrer Herrschaft kamen sie, um die Macht mit kommerziellen Interessen zu teilen, darunter die dortigen Karbonit-Mienen. Eintausend Jahre später wanden sich zwei Mitglieder der royalen Familie der Sith-Magie zu und tauften sich selbst Krath. Die Krath stürzten stürzten den Ältestenrat und errichteten ein Despoten-Regime. Kaiserin Tetas Kronjuwelen verschwanden zu diesem Zeitpunkt, gestohlen von einem Teta-Loyalisten. Die Krath versuchten, die wertvollen Gegenstände zurückzugewinnen, doch die meisten blieben in geheimen Lagern im ganzen System versteckt. Selbst nach dem Tod der Krath blieben die Schätze versteckt. Über die folgenden viertausend Jahre wurden jedoch die meisten Lager entdeckt und die Kronjuwelen mit der Zeit zurückgewonnen. Heute fehlen nur noch ein paar Gegenstände, vor allem Tetas Klingen, die die Kaiserin als ihre persönlichen Handwaffen benutzte. Vielleicht befinden sie sich noch im Kaiserin-Teta-System, vielleicht wurden sie aber auch bereits gefunden und einer persönlichen Sammlung hinzugefügt. Eine noch immer bestehende Belohnung von einer Million Credits wurde von der Tetanischen Adelsfamilie ausgesetzt, an denjenigen, der die fehlenden Kronjuwelen findet.“ (Anmerkung des Autors: Als Kronjuwelen werden hier alle Schätze bezeichnet, also auch die Krone, die Klingen und die Rüstung!) Ossus miniatur|links|180px „Die mysteriöse Welt Ossus war einst ein Platz des Lernens und des Friedens – weine wichtige Jedi-Akademie. Vor viertausend Jahren wurde Ossus wegen der Supernova im nahegelegenen Cron-System aufgegeben. (Legenden erzählen, dass die Krath es irgendwie geschafft hätten, die beiden Sterne zur Detonation zu bringen, doch kein ernsthafter Schüler glaubte daran.) Ossus wurde beinahe vollständig verwüstet – alles tierische Leben und fast alles planetare Leben wurde ausgelöscht. Die Wesen, die heute dort leben, sind Fremde, die sich in den letzten viertausend Jahren dorthin begaben. Ossus wurde nie wieder kolonialisiert. Es glitt hinter die Obskurität des Cron-Schleiers, die Nebel der Nova, die den Planeten verwüstet hatte. Die einzig modernen Einwohner sind die Nachfahren von abgestürzten oder ausgesetzten Raumschiffcrews und ein paar Besetzer. Heute ist der Planet eine Wüstenwelt von Schatten, Nebeln und von von Barbaren bewohnten Ruinen. Einige Hinweise und Erinnerungen an die Jedi befinden sich vielleicht noch immer unter der Asche und den Trümmern, die diese Hinweise in den letzten vierzig Jahrhunderten konserviert haben könnten. Luke Skywalker begab sich einst nach Ossus, wo er einen Schatz voller antiker Lichtschwerter und Jedi-Texte fand, von denen er sich Antworten auf seine Fragen wegen des wiedergekehrten Imperators erhoffte. Es ist sehr gewiss, dass Ossus bald ein Aufschwung erwartet. Ossus hat viele Gefahren: Das Durchqueren des Cron-Schleiers ist wegen der Ionenstürme und Asteroiden sehr gefährlich, die örtlichen Ossun-Stämme könnten sowohl freundlich als als unfreundlich gesinnt sein, die Ruinen sind instabil, der Planet wird von heftigen, elektrischen Stürmen geplagt, und es ist unmöglich zu sagen, wie viele machtsensitive Wesen den Planeten in der Hoffnung, alte Geheimnisse zu lüften, besiedelt haben.“ Uueg Tchings Reden miniatur|rechts|180px „Das Originalmanuskript von ''Uueg Tchings Sayings wurde in den letzten 3000 Jahren im Rare Books Depatment der Historischen Bücherei des Atrisianischen Imperiums auf Kitel Phard aufbewahrt. Uueg, der 54. Atrisianische Imperator, war bekannt für seine erfolgreiche tyrannische Regierung, die er auf seine diplomatischen Kenntnisse, großen Strategien und das effektive Nutzen von Spionen zurückführte. Als Imperator regierte Uueg mehr oder weniger ganz Kitel Phard. Die Atrisianer erinnern sich an in diese erleuchteten Despoten wegen seiner Fähigkeiten in der Diplomatie, im Krieg und im Aufrechterhalten der Ordnung. Uuegs Erbe bestand aus Gleichnissen, Analogien und kaltblütigen Instruktionen. Seine Reden wurden von den Schreibern, die ihm überall hin begleiteten, handgeschrieben. Die Reden sind eine typische Instruktion zur politischen Manipulation, großen Strategie, inneren Ordnung und Eroberung. Sie waren eigentlich als Regelwerk für seine Nachfahren gedacht, doch nur wenige der folgenden Atrisianischen Imperatoren der Tching-Dynastie bemühten sich darum, von seinen Reden zu lernen (Unter den wenigen, die es taten, war die bekannte Unsichtbare Imperatorin, Oeana Tching, und Eoaq der Expansive). Dieses eine Manuskript signalisiert eine bedeutende Veränderung in der atrisianischen Politik, weg von den blutigen Kriegen der Vergangenheit (Angriffseinheiten und Taktiken wurden noch nach der dritten atrisianischen Periode entwickelt), der geschickten Infiltration, Spionage und Attentaten. Vor etwa 1500 Jahren wurden einige wenige Auflagen der Reden zur Bewunderung für den atrisianischen Adel gedruckt (Eine List des Atrisianischen Imperators um die Superiorität seines berühmten Vorfahren und bei Extension natürlich auch seiner selbst anzuzeigen). Die Reden wurden vor 500 Jahren zur uneingeschränkten Verfügung gestellt, in den generellen Datenbanken und in speziell gedruckten Reproduktionen, um die Macht des Atrisianischen Parlaments, das sich von dem Thron losgerissen hatte, zu erhöhen und zu demonstrieren. Vor zwölf Jahren "ersuchte" Imperator Palpatine wegen seines großen historischen Wertes für die Galaxis um das Original für das Coruscant-Museum. Es erschien mit einer kleinen Fanfare und wurde kurz darauf ausgestellt, um wenig später im Privatbesitz des Imperators zu verschwinden. Der Imperator war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits ein Meister von Uuegs Wegen, weshalb es möglich ist, dass er die Schriftrollen lediglich als Trophäe in seinem Besitz haben wollte. Während des Treibens der Neuen Republik auf Coruscant verschwanden die meisten Besitztümer des Imperators und wurden, wie wir glauben, von verschiedenen Schiffen zu geheimen Hochburgen gebracht. Die Reden werden unter ihnen vermutet. Wenigstens eines dieser Schiffe bruchlandete und einige der sich an Bord befindenden Artefakte bestanden fort. Was mit den Reden passierte, ist unbekannt, jedenfalls waren sie nicht unter den Artefakten des bruchgelandeten Shuttles. Mindestens zwei weitere Shuttle werden vermisst (drei wurden entdeckt, zwei verschwanden im Tiefkern und ein weiteres befindet sich im Besitz einer imperialen Interessengruppe). Das Originalmanuskript wurde mit schwarzer Tinte in atrisianischer Schrift auf mehreren langer Schriftrollen geschrieben. Erweiterungen, Klarstellungen und Notizen wurden mit roter Tinte geschrieben. Diese roten Kommentare werden als Uuegs persönliche Bemerkungen vermutet, geschrieben von seiner Hand. Nach den letzten Erkenntnissen, befinden sich die Schriftrollen in einem kunstvollen Durellium-Kasten. Ein Auffinden der Reden wäre bei einer Kontaktaufnahme mit dem Atrisianischen Commonwealth sehr hilfreich.“'' Die Cirra-Keule miniatur|links|180px „Die Cirra-Keule ist eine wichtige Zeremonien-Waffe der Cirra eines Akia-Stammes, des kriegerischsten aller Stämme der Aramandi im Brak-Sektor. Die Keule wurde vor zwanzig Jahren von einem wütenden Seela gestohlen, einem ausgestoßenen Häretiker. Der Seela-Dieb konnte gefangen genommen werden, bevor er aus dem Aramandi-Sternhaufen fliehen konnte, allerdings nicht bevor der die Keule an jemand unbekannten verkauft werden konnte. Er verschwand für fünfzehn Jahre. Vor fünf Jahren wurde die Cirra-Keule plötzlich auf dem Untergrundmarkt in Brenn, der größten Stadt von Genesia des Brak-Sektors, angeboten. Gerüchte sagen, dass die Keule an einen Nalroni-Händler verkauft wurde. Krieger der Cirra durchsuchten Stadt von einem Ende zum anderen, um die Keule zu finden, doch sie hatten keinen Erfolg. Der Nalroni hatte bereits mit Dieben und Kriegern der Cirra gerechnet. Kürzlich hörte ich Gerüchte, dass die Keule in Celanon-Stadt auf Celanon, der Heimatwelt der Nalroni, seien soll. Es ist kein Cirra bekannt, der sich nach Celanaon begeben hätte und den Gerüchten nachgegangen wäre, allerdings befinden sich die Cirra weit weg von den gewöhnlichen Gerüchteküchen, sodass sie vielleicht auch einfach noch nicht davon gehört haben. Die Cirra-Keule ist eine achtzig Zentimeter lange Obsidian-Keule, bestückt mit Smaragden und Rubinen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob die Keule tatsächlich seltsame Kräfte hat und Flüche verhängen kann, wie so viele Legenden behaupten, aber sie ist sehr wichtig für die religiösen Zeremonien der Cirra, über die wir nur sehr wenig wissen. In der Hoffnung, die diplomatischen Beziehungen zwischen der Neuen Republik und dem Armandi-Sternhaufen, in dem nicht bloß ein Akia, sondern drei auf den fünf Welten des Sternhaufens existieren, zu verbessern, beteiligt sich nun auch die Republik an der Suche nach der Keule.“ Der Loag-Dolch miniatur|rechts|180px „Der Loag-Dolch ist das Symbol der Loag, einem Assassinen-Kult, der einst auf dem Planeten Merisee gedieh und die dortige Bevölkerung in den Tagen der Alten Republik terrorisierte. Eine Gruppe von sechs Jedi-Rittern begaben sich nach Meriseee und brach die Macht der Loags in einer jahrelangen Kampagne, während derer sie den zeremoniellen Dolch beschlagnahmten, mit dem die ersten Loak-Anhänger und alle weiteren Anwärter einen Blutschwur geleistet haben. Die drei verbliebenen Jedi nahmen den Dolch mit, als sie Merisee verließen, und stellten ihn im Galaktischen Museum auf Coruscant aus. Dort befand er sich als Zeichen des Dienstes, den die Jedi der Galaxis taten. Das Galaktische Imperium stellte den Dolch als Beispiel dafür aus, was passiert, wenn sich jemand gegen das Galaktische Imperium auflehnt. Nachdem Coruscant von der Neuen Republik befreit und das Galaktische Imperium vertrieben wurde, wurden alle Gegenstände des Museums neu ins Inventar aufgenommen, um sie vor Plünderern zu schützen. Trotz anstregender Suchen blieb der Loag-Dolch jedoch einer der Gegenstände, die vermisst wurden. Alles könnte mir ihm passiert seien. Soviel wir wissen, könnte ihn sogar jemand als Küchenmesser benutzen, aber er wird definitiv vermisst. Was diesen Vorfall besonder Interessant macht, ist das Gerücht, die Loag seien zurückgekehrt. Es wird befürchtet, die Loag würden als Instrumente dreier junger politischer Mörder benutzt. Falls die Loag tatsächlich zurückgekehrt sind, werden sie vor Nichts halt machen, um das Kernstück ihres Kults zurückzuerlangen. Der Loag-Dolch ist eine dreißig Zentimeter lange Waffe mit einer gebogenen und geschwärzten Klinge. Das Heft ist eingewickelt und der Knauf hat einen dunkelroten Rubin als Aufsatz.“ Eigenschaften und Charakter Aussehen Henrietya Antilles trug halblanges, schwarzes Haar. Ihre Hautfarbe war beige und ihre Augen waren braun. Eines ihrer bekannten Kleidungsstücke war eine hellbraune Jacke, die sie des öfteren über ihrem grüngrauen Pullover trug. Des Pullovers Reißverschluss war golden verziert. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Henrietya war eine Xenoarchäologin und erforschte vergangene Kulturen und Zivilisationen verschiedener Gruppierungen und Spezies. Zu diesem Zweck reiste sie den größten Teil ihres Lebens in der Galaxis herum, um ihre Nachforschungen entweder an den entsprechenden Orten oder in den Universitäten und Bibliotheken der diversen Welten der Galaxis anzustellen. Daher kannte sie sich sehr gut mit den verschiedenen Spezies und Kulturen der Galaxis aus. Zu ihren weiteren Fähigkeiten und Kenntnissen gehörte unter anderem Bürokratie, auf der sie sich verstand. Weiterhin sprach Henrietya mehrere Sprachen, darunter Basic, war gewieft und klug und konnte ihren Gegenüber einschüchtern, falls dies vonnöten war. Henrietya hatte einen Doktortitel und arbeitete an der Universität von Sanbra, wo sie ihr Wissen an Schüler weitergab. Ihr gelang es dank ihrer guten Ausbildung, in fast jeder Situation einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, weshalb sie sich und ihr Team auch aus gefährlichen Situationen heil herausbringen konnte. Aufgrund der inneren Ruhe, die Henrietya meist verspürte, war sie eine gute Anführerin. Wenn sie auf Informationen oder Behinderungen der Mission stieß, analysierte sie zuerst und beriet sich dann mit ihrem Team über die beste Lösung. Sie hatte eine gute Ausdauer und konnte schwimmen, klettern, springen und schleichen. Weiterhin wusste Henrietya einige Dinge über Mechanik und Technik. Es war ihr möglich, per Astronavigation genaue Routen zu ihren Zielen zu berechnen, und sie wusste sich auch zu verteidigen, wenn ihr Raumschiff angegriffen wurde. Sie kannte die Funktionen des Kommunikationssystems und der Bewaffnung ihres Schiffes. Sie war außerdem dazu in der Lage, eigens Reparaturen an ihrem Schiff vorzunehmen. Weiterhin konnte sie Computer programmieren, reparieren, demolieren und notfalls auch hacken und Nachrichten decodieren. Aufgrund ihrer Fähigkeiten und ihrer Erfolge war Henrietya sehr bekannt in der Galaxis. Sie war regelmäßig zu Universitätsprogrammen und Profssorenbesprechungen eingeladen und anwesend, und dies nicht nur an der Universität von Sanbra, für die sie hauptberuflich arbeitete. Auf der Höhe ihrer Karriere verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit damit, überall in der Galaxis Forschungen vergangener Zivilisationen anzustellen. Außerdem wurde sie Gegenstand vieler Holoserien und Holodokumentationen. Besitztümer Raumschiffe Henrietya besaß ein Raumschiff, mit dem sie durch die Galaxis reiste. Über Henrietya Antilles' Raumschiff ist allerdings nur wenig bekannt – weder der Typ noch der Name noch der Hersteller wurden überliefert. Allerdings ist gewiss, dass das Raumschiff mit Turbolasern bewaffnet war und eine gute Verteidigung bot, und dass ihr Raumschiff mit vorzüglichen Kommunikationssystemen und Sensoren ausgestattet war. Ausrüstung, Waffen und Wertsachen Neben ihrem Raumschiff stand Henrietya eine Merr-Sonn 434 zur Verfügung, mit der sie auch recht gut umgehen konnte. Des Weiteren hatte sie immer Datapads und Datacards dabei, mit denen sie arbeitete und mithilfe derer sie ihre Daten abspeicherte. Außerdem war sie mit Medpacks ausgestattet, was häufig sehr nützlich war, wenn sie mit ihrem Team in prekäre Situationen gelangte, im Rahmen derer eines ihrer ihrer Kameraden eventuell verletzt werden konnte. Letztlich stand ihr außerdem ein Droide zur Verfügung, der Hologramme erstellen und abspielen konnte. Meist nutzte Henrietya diesen Droiden, um sich Karten der Galaxis und deren Hyperraumrouten anzusehen, um den schnellstmöglichen Weg zu ihrem Ziel zu finden. Hinter den Kulissen Entstehung und Entwicklung der Figur * Henrietya Antilles' erster Auftritt im Star Wars Universum findet im Artikel The Gree Enclave des Star Wars Adventure Jorunals 8 statt. The Gree Enclave wurde von Timothy S. O'Brien verfasst und erschien am ersten November 1995.Star Wars Adventure Journal 8 – The Gree Enclave Anschließend fand Henrietya in der vierzehnten Ausgabe des Star Wars Adventure Journals Prominentisierung. Darin erschien am ersten August 1997 der ebenfalls von Timothy S. O'Brien verfasste Artikel From the Files of Corellia Antilles. * Henrietya Antilles findet weitere Erwähnungen und Auftritte in den Quellenbüchern und RPGs Galactic Campaign Guide und Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds.Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds Des Weiteren erhielt sie einen Eintrag in der Enzyklopädie auf StarWars.com und wird sowohl in Jason Frys Essential Atlas Extra-Artikel Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster als auch in Adrick Tollivers Hyperraum-Story Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd erwähnt. * Unter dem Namen Corellia Antilles erhielt Henrietya Antilles außerdem einen Eintrag in Daniel Wallaces The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia. * Die erste künstlerische Darstellung Henrietya Antilles' stammt von Matt Busch und wurde zuerst im Star Wars Adventure Journal 14 und anschließend auf StarWars.com veröffentlicht. Chris Trevas fertigte für den 2009 erschienenen The Essential Atlas eine weitere, diesmal farbige Darstellung Antilles' an. * Sie dient außerdem als die In-Universe-Autorin einiger Artikel und Bücher. Neben dem In-Universe-Werk Xenoarchaelogy Defined, New Journal of Ancient Studies – das ebenfalls aus einem In-Universe-Werk stammt, nämlich Tash Arrandas Aufsatz Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd, Or: What I Did On My Inter-Term Break – verfasste Timothy S. O'Brien außerdem den Artikel From the Files of Corellia Antilles, der aus Henrietyas Sicht geschrieben und sowohl als realer als auch als In-Universe-Artikel gilt. Namen und Identitäten * Henrietya ähnelt zwei Namen, die stark im Zusammenhang mit Star Wars und LucasArts stehen. Jason Fry ist der Autor des Essential Atlas Extra-Artikels Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster und des The Essential Atlas. In beiden Quellen kommt Henrietya Antilles vor. In Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster wird sie unter dem namen Henrietya angegeben, was eine Anspielung auf des Autors Vater sein könnte – Jason Frys Vater heißt mit Vornamen Henry. * Weiterhin ist die Indiana Jones Reihe ein Produkt von George Lucas. In Indiana Jones spielt Han Solo-Darsteller Harrison Ford die Hauptrolle mit dem Namen Henry. Auf diesen Namen könnte Henrietya ebenfalls eine Anspielung sein. * Auch Henrietyas zweiter Vorname und ihre Nachname sind nicht ganz unbekannt. In einigen Quellen heißt sie Corellia. Corellia ist ein bekannter Planet des Star Wars Universums, von dem der Schmuggler Han Solo stammt. Antilles ist ebenfalls ein bekannter Name im Star Wars Universum. Die wohl bekanntesten Individuen mit diesem Namen sind Wedge Antilles, Raymus Antilles und Bail Antilles. Quellen *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 8'' – The Gree Enclave *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 14'' – From the Files of Corellia Antilles *''Galactic Campaign Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * * *''Xim Week: The History of Xim and the Tion Cluster'' *''Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Archäologen Kategorie:Personen der Neuen Republik Kategorie:Legends en:Henrietya Antilles